Burnside Avenue
by sockwantstodie
Summary: [Patrick Hockstetter x Female Reader] Things that have happened in my life aren't all that easy to explain to others. But, that hasn't managed to stop a certain Bowers Gang boy from trying to get them out in the open.
1. Welcome to Derry

As the school year drew to a close, the days seemed to grow longer. It was becoming a time where students are overloaded with the end of year tests and last minute projects. A really inconvenient time if you ask me, especially when it comes to moving to a new school district. Which is apparently why my parents waited until the summer to spring it on me that we were picking up and leaving.

Please note that, in all honesty, I wouldn't have had a problem with moving in the first place if they had just told me right off the bat of their plans. It's not like I had much of a reason to stick around anymore given the year's events and all. But my parents waited until the very week we were supposed to move to finally notify me.

I sat hunched over with my arms crossed loosely over my chest and my temple pressed against the backseat window. I watched as various trees and plants, along with the black pavement the car drove on, all pass by at a fast pace. It was something that I would've appreciated if I wasn't so tired. In the background the radio played a random slow song, and it seemed to be the only barrier between deafening silence and the low hum of the driving car itself.

I can feel my eyelids growing heavy and soon enough without my given permission, they began to fall closed. And if they had been all the way shut, I would've missed the little white sign that reads "Welcome to Derry!" In red lettering. My eyes open back up and I take the fleeting moment of us driving by to acknowledge the decal flowers and vines that decorated the corners of the words on the upper left and lower right. It seemed that someone had even tied a balloon to the pole, a little red thing that echoed the sign's message as it bobbed in the wind.

I lift my head up off of the window and sit in a lazy upright position. I take a moment to wipe my eyes with a single hand.

"We're here." Mama chimes gleefully

I repress a sneer that threatens to cross my features the second she opens her mouth, letting out that sickly cheerful voice of hers. Against my better wishes, I watch as my mother turns around in her seat to look at me. She offers me a weak smile and even extends her hand out to me, reaching for my similarly sized hand. I begrudgingly allow her to take it, but turn my gaze back to where it had originally been, out the window. I admit that I felt my stomach drop when I came to realize that the open woods no longer danced past our car; and it was just differently shaped pastel colored houses that lined either side of us now.

I felt the car rolling to a stop at a random stop sign, and I once again turned my attention forward upon feeling my mother retracting her hand from mine. I watch as she turns back around in her seat so that she could face forward.

Boredly, my eyes wander over to the red stop sign on the crossroad we'd stopped at. The streets were generally quite empty, and there were kids who could only be slightly younger than me biking down the street on my right. My eyes follow them as they ride, and it was at that point that I noticed the street sign sitting on the left side of the car. "Burnside Avenue" was what was printed in squarish white lettering on a green sign.

The car suddenly begins to drive once again, and Dad pulls down that specific street, catching me by surprise as my body leans to the right. My eyes turn upward towards the rear view mirror, where I noticed him glancing up at me.

"Well," He begins, trying to break the ice "Who's ready for some unpacking?"

Mama turns her head and offers him a smile while I just cross my arms over my chest and shake my head at them in disappointment. The car rolls to a stop outside a decently sized two-story house that was painted a shade of a pale red. There was already a U-Haul truck parked in the gravel driveway, where a couple men were unloading various things. Upon seeing that my black dresser had already been set on the lawn, I couldn't help but feel my mood sour further.

"Look kiddaroo, I'm sorry we had to move." Dad tells me as he shuts the car off and pulls the keys out of the ignition.

My attention snaps up to his face as a fire ignites in my stomach. I land an abrupt and harsh blow to the backseat passenger door beside me in a fit of useless rage.

"You're not sorry, you liar!" I argue "If you were sorry then I wouldn't have been blamed for everything!"

My parents both flinch at my sudden outburst, but quickly regain their composure. I watch with a bitter taste in my mouth as Dad turns around in his seat.

"Nobody's blaming anybody, kidaroo." He assures me calmly "What happened, happened. Nobody's saying you-"

"Yes, they were!" I shout "None of the other girls had to move!"

"[First Name] I-"

I was already done with this conversation. I unbuckle my seat belt, feeling as if I was going to break something the longer I listened to them make excuses. I reach over to the opposite side of the backseat and grab the strap of my backpack. I come dangerously close to breaking the strap as I hook it over my shoulder, whilst I bitterly opening the door on my side of the van and climb out. Mama tries to call out to me through the car, but I just slam the door shut. I storm across the grass and up into the U-Haul truck. The two strangers were on their way down in front of me, and I stood to the side, impatiently waiting as they unloaded my mothers wooden vanity.

I stomp up the ramp after the two men are finally off of it. I hadn't bothered to learn their names at that time, but later that day I discovered that their names were Tim and Allen, so that's what I'm gonna refer to them as until we get there.

I grab a random box that I had scribbled my name onto and walk down the ramp, heading over to the front door. Dad and Mama had gotten out of the car by this point, and immediately went to start helping Tim and Allen with unloading in general.

I squish the box between the door and myself so that I could free up a hand to try the doorknob. It was indeed open, and I almost dropped my box when the door nearly flung open. But, I managed to gather the box back in my arms, which was a relief. I stepped inside of what was presumably the living room, and take a moment to look around, before acknowledging the stairs. I scoff at how small they were but still make my way over and up them. The wood croaks and cries as I trudge up, planting one foot in front of the other, not bothering to acknowledge the carpet that lined the steps.

Upon reaching the top, I glance around, before picking a random direction to walk in. I continue throwing my head from side to side, trying to pick out which room I wanted to claim, before settling on the only one farthest down the short hallway that was on the left. I enter it, and plop the box down by the closet with a sigh. I shake my aching arms out, trying to get them to loosen up before I let the bag slip down from my shoulder and hit the wood floor beside the box.

Maybe that physical therapist was right after all. Damn, in that case I really needed to get back into exercising again.

I look away from the box and pivot as my eyes land on the large, horizontal rectangle of a window that I would have now. It seemed to be covered with some blinds, which was nice because I wouldn't have to go buy new ones, but they still let some light pour in. Regardless, I was interested. I trudge over to the large window, taking a moment to casually grab the cord and pull it down. In response, the blinds slide upward, folding over each other with a gentle screech as I pulled. It was a bay window, which was a nice new touch since I hadn't realized before.

I lean over, placing my palms on the outward-jutting windowsill. I could see about three or four houses in front of me, and a few more as I turned my head in either direction. The homes in this town weren't anything special compared to the obnoxiously extravagant ones that used to surround me, and I had to admit that it was a nice change. I peer down at the lawn, eyes scanning it until they fell on those that I was looking for. Dad was helping Tim carry some boxes in whilst Mama engaged Allen in a conversation about who knows what. Curiously, my eyes ventured over to the other side of the road, where my eyes land on something a bit unnerving.

There stood a boy, staring directly at me with piercing eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were from the distance I was at but it didn't matter anyway. My body locked up against my will when a saw a grin stretch across his face. I scan him, sizing him up almost by default. But that was before the stranger distracted me by raising a single hand up to wave at me. It was a motion that caused the corner of the tan shirt, the one that had a light purple flower surrounded in pale green leaves, to hike up just a bit. His other hand just remains flat against at his side, barely twitching at the movement. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, after having finished his waving, but that wasn't what he caught me off guard with. What caught me off guard was how he shot me a wink and opened his mouth, snapping his teeth at me like a dog would a piece of meat dangling overhead, before his form shook with laughter and he dragged his tongue along his top and bottom lips in a suggestive manor. I felt myself jerk back in surprise, but for some reason, perhaps out of anger or stubbornness, I remained standing at the window.

'What the fuck?' Is all I could ask myself as he chomped at me

Suddenly, his ratty black combat boots that somehow still shined in the sunlight, moved; his feet turning him in a different direction. He began walking down the sidewalk, going god-knows-where. From what I could tell, he still wore the same unnerving grin on his face as he walked away, but who knows?

Now feeling greatly unnerved as his left, I finally recoiled, snapping out of my stupid daze of curiosity. I reach over and grab the cord, taking a moment to yank it so the blinds would come down. Sure, they ended up going all the way down and almost fell down off of their holders, but I didn't care. I didn't want to see any more of that freak for as long as I was stuck in this town.

"Hey kidaroo,"

I let out a cry of surprise and jump upright, almost going through the ceiling as I spin around, slapping one hand over my heart whilst the other caught my almost-falling self on the windowsill. My dad steps forward trying to reach out to catch me as I stumbled, but he retracts his hand with a chuckle upon realizing that I'm fine.

"Well kidaroo, sorry to scare you. I just came up to check on you," He tells me "See if you'd decided on a room yet."

"Yeah, I did." I tell him passive-aggressively

I straighten myself back on my feet, quickly regaining my balance. I let out a small sigh of annoyance as I cross my arms over my chest by default and give him something of a half-assed glare. Dad raises his hands up in defense in a relaxed manor, silently calling for a truce.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were still on vacation in 'tude-central." He remarks, jokingly "Anyway, I'll be downstairs helping Tim and Allen load things into the house with your mother if you need anything."

"Sure, Dad." I reply in a stand-offish manor

Dad spins around and walks out of the door, and I turn away to look back at the window. But I'm stopped when his hand grips the door frame, pulling him back just enough for his head to peak into the doorway. His eyebrows knit together as he frowned a rare frown.

"You know that we really don't blame you for any of what happened, right?" He asked me quietly "And that we love you very much?"

I sigh once again, it being much softer than my previously anger-driven ones. My arms loosen up from their tight cage that I had locked them in, and before they even completely uncross, I lift one up to run that hand through my messy hair.

"Yeah, I know." I tell him gently

I feel tempted to say anything, maybe even tell him that I was sorry. But instead, I choose to bite the words back, choking on them after they revert back down my throat as he smiles at me; before disappearing from my door frame. I didn't owe an apology to anyone. I made that very clear when I had those handcuffs slapped on my wrists all those months ago, earlier in the school year.

Either way, before my head can begin it's unwilling plunge down the rabbit hole that my memories resided in, I swat away the metaphoric thoughts that swarmed around me. Instead, I shrugged it off, figuring that I'd deal with things later if they came up, 'cause I just wanted to get my room unpacked and together.

Maybe Mama was right. Maybe a new start would be good for me.


	2. Making Adjustments

It had taken me at least a week and a half to finally unpack everything and get my new room at least _somewhat_ situated. All the while that I'd been doing that, Mama and Dad had been going around getting themselves familiar with the neighborhood and its residents, and they'd even tried bringing me along with them a few times. But I just wasn't ready to be bombarded with an overwhelming amount of new faces, especially after that weird guy I'd seen on my first day here.

So today, I was doing what I had been doing, sitting on my bed listening to my stereo as I ate a sandwich I had made downstairs.

"[First Name]!" I hear underneath my music

I perk up, quickly swallowing my most recent bite.

"Yeah?" I call back

But there was no answer after that. I sighed in minor annoyance and reluctantly climbed out of bed, leaving my sandwich on its plate as I walk out my door. I lean on my door frame.

"What?" I call again

"Come downstairs!" Mama calls

'Why can't you just come up here?' I wonder softly as I make my way down the hall, rounding the fence to the steps. I trudge my way down and stand there on the last one. Mama was taking her shoes off as Dad sat on the couch, watching some basketball game.

"What is it?" I ask

"I just wanted to let you know that we're going to have dinner with one of our neighbors." She explains as she absent-mindedly sets a single shoe down parallel to the door

"Who?" I question

"The Hockstetters. They insisted they throw an introductory barbecue, help us get acquainted with our neighbors." She explains

"Where at?" I continue prodding

Mama finally turns her head to look at me, a soft scowl on her face. She straightens up a bit as she continues to pry her other shoe off her foot.

"It doesn't matter where, because you're going." She tells me firmly "I know you aren't that happy about moving, but it was the best thing to do for the time being."

I frown at her words and cross my arms over my chest.

"But I didn't want to move." I tell her

Mama finally gets the shoe off her foot and sets it down gently next to her other one. She stands up completely and walks over to me, placing her hands upon my shoulders, her scowl now gone.

"Honey I know you aren't happy about it, I'm not either, but I didn't want you to be hurt." She explains gently "I just want to make sure that you get as adjusted at you can, maybe grab a few friends while you're at it."

"Its all adjustments kiddo," Dad joins in "Just think of it like that, making adjustments."

I once again release a sigh as Mama brings me into a hug. I lay my head on her chest and return the favor.

"I guess I could." I agree

"Good." Mama smiles

"Awesome, we were getting worried that you were gonna become a hermit, always hiding in that room of yours." Dad jokes

He stands up and rounds the couch, ruffling my hair as he passes by and disappears into the kitchen. My eyes screw shut as my mouth morphs into something similiar to what it morphs into when you eat a lemon for the first time.

"Don't be so rough, Dale." Mama chimes

"I'm not being rough, Hen, just messing." Dad replies

Mama pulls away from me and fixes my hair a bit before letting me go to follow Dad into the kitchen. I break off from her and round the end table to plop myself down on the couch, watching the commercials flash across the screen.

"So when is this barbecue?" I call to them in question

"Later today, around 3." Mama answers back

I sink into my seat with a soft groan. I wasn't prepared in any way to start peopling _that_ early. I lift my arm up and rest it on the arm of the couch, laying my head on my palm.

I stand in front of the mirror checking myself from every angle.

"[First Name]! Are you ready up there?" Dad calls up to me

"Yeah!" I call back

"Make sure you bring a jacket in case it gets late and chilly! Don't want you to get sick, kiddo!" Dad adds

I inhale sharply through my nose and walk over to my bed, grabbing my flannel off of it and throwing it over my shoulder before I exit and head downstairs. My parents were already dressed and standing by the door. My dad was wearing his usual suspenders and his bowtie over a thin pinstripe dress shirt with dress pants while mom was wearing a crinkled floral dress and a cardigan wrapped over her shoulders.

Sometimes, I think they try too hard.

Dad chuckles at me once he notices my outfit.

"Still wearing those old baggy pants I see." He comments

Mama gently elbows him in the side, prompting a small oof from him as he places a hand over the spot. I look down at my outfit, a white T-shirt, some ripped up baggy shorts and converse. I look back up with a soft shrug.

"I thought we were going to a barbecue, not to a restaurant." I joke back

Mama and Dad snicker a bit at this as Dad opens the front door and ushers Mama and I outside before he closes and locks it behind him. We all walk to the car and climb in, Mama and Dad sharing a kiss and grossing me out a bit, before we drive off. The radio plays a bit, reminding me that I forgot my earbuds at the house. I lay back against my seat and watch the road ahead, letting time pass by whilst exchanging some occasional conversation with my parents.

And with that, it doesn't take long before we pull up to a Victorian style house with about 3 floors, not including what might be an attic.

' _Geez_ ,' I scoff inwardly _'This house is bigger than Stephs ego._ '

I frown once again, but shake my thoughts of that girl as we park on the side of the road, since the driveway was already filled with cars, leaving a few to park on the curb.

"We're here!" Mama chirps gleefully as she claps her hands together

Dad puts the car in park and shuts off the engine.

"Ready to mingle, kiddo?" Dad asks

I nod gently before unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out. I wait beside the car as Mama and Dad climb out too, before we collectively walk up to the door.

We climb up the few steps there were leading onto the large-roofed porch. It was there that Dad knocked on the door and we waited for someone to answer. Which didn't take long.

A woman answers the door with a kind smile. She cheerfully offers a hug to my mom and shakes my Dad's hand afterward.

"Ah, the [Last Name]s. So glad you made it." She tells us

"Well, it would be rude if we didn't." Dad shrugs with a chuckle

The woman nods, but does a double take when she notices me, her smile spreading even wider.

"You must be [First Name], it's so nice to meet you."

She extends her hand out to me, and I hesitantly take it. She shakes it gently, her other hand wrapping around mine as if she was caging it.

"Its nice to meet you, Mrs.." I trail off

"Call me Valerie, Mrs. Hockstetter was my mother." She finishes for me

"Call me Valerie, Mrs. Hockstetter was my mother." She finishes for me

"Alright, then you can call me-"

" _Uh-bup-bup-bup._ " Mama interupts me sharply whilst hurriedly pulling me away from Valerie "Just [First Name] is fine."

She awkwardly smiles at Valerie, who offers a raised brow of confusion at my mother. But thats quickly wiped away as she steps aside.

"Anyways, please come in, the barbecue is in the backyard." She tells us "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, Valerie." Mama thanks

Dad lets Mama softly yank me inside before following behind us. Valerie takes her time to close the door behind us.

"Through the living room, to the kitchen, thats where the back door is."

"Thank you, Valerie." Dad chirps

We make our way through the living room and into the kitchen.

"If you bring that nickname to Derry I will disown you." Mama tells me, half-serious half-joking

I roll my eyes playfully as we walk out the back door. In and instant, my nostrils were filled with the scent of various cooked foods whilst my ears are assaulted with a hoard of different conversations that were interupted by a loud crowd of "Welcome!"s. Mama blushes from embarassment whilst my Dad smiles a bit bashfully, and I just stand there a bit unfazed.

"Thank you." Mama thanks

"Its good to be here." Dad chuckles softly as he rubs the back of his head

Mama walks down the steps with Dad and I. She turns to me as people begin talking again, someone even pulling Dad off into a random conversation.

"How about you go find some of the local kids to talk to so you don't get bored, hmm?"

I nod reluntantly which earns me a pat on the head and a gentle kiss on my forehead. Mama then walks over to a decent size group of gals around her age, probably some of the mothers. Quietly, I stuff my hands into my pockets and look around, spotting a couple of boys by one of the large towering trees. One of them waves me over upon noticing me.

My nose twitches as I walk over.

"H-H-H. H-Hi" One of them forces out

"Hey." I greet with wave "I'm [First Name]."

"Dee? Is that short for something?" A boy wearing a fanny pack questions

"Yeah, Dee-struction." I answer, putting airquotes around 'Destruction' "You cant call me that around my mama though. She doesn't like it"

"Cool! Well I'm Richie," Curly hair points to himself

"And that's Bill," He points to the one who was stuttering earlier

"And that's Eddie." He points to a boy wearing a fanny pack who rounds the tree

"Well it's nice to meet you guys." I greet

Eddie opens his mouth to reply, but freezes almost on cue. You let out a soft chuckle at this.

"Geez, cat got your tongue?" You question

"Don't move." Eddie suddenly whispers as he goes pale "They can smell fear."

"I can hear you, wheezer, don't think I can't." A rugged voice comes from behind you

You suddenly spin around, automatically going on the defensive as you raise you fists up into the air. A group of three was stood behind you, one of them being easy to recognize.


	3. You Don't Know Me

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him, which judging by his expression, he didn't seem all too bugged by it.

I shoved aside the other two boys almost immediately, casting them out of my peripheral as I approach him. He wasn't that intimidating now that I saw him up close in person. He wasn't as tall as I had originally thought, nor was he as intimidating. If anything he was a tiny bit unnerving. He had a questionable aura about him and his shit eating grin being always prominent on his face didn't help much.

My gaze hardens as I lower my fists, and instead point at him accusingly.

"You!" I exclaim, a bit louder than I had originally intended "You're that freak who was staring at me through my window when I was moving in."

He just shrugs in reply, his grin shifting to a smirk as he licks his lips in a suggestive manor that made my blood begin to take on that all-too-familiar boil.

"I just figured I'd get to know you a bit." He tells me casually

"I thought I told you I already called that, Hockstetter." The boy rocking a mullet comments, a bit bitterly

'How is _he_ Valerie's kid?' I subconsciously wonder as I look him over in minor disgust

"Like what cha see, sweetheart?" He comments, cockily

I grit my teeth and straighten my back, fists clenching once again as I go to take a step towards the boy with the mullet. Though, Bill and Eddie are quick to hold me back.

"Ez-Ez-Easy [F-First Name]." Bill stutters out "The-The-These guys are t-truh-truh-trouble."

I cock my head towards him as he moves to stand beside me. I nod to him, letting him know that I at least acknowledged his words. However, I continue on to turn my attention back to the opposing group, returning to a glare.

"If you're lookin' for trouble, I suggest you find it elsewhere." I tell them firmly "My Mama said I'm not supposed to fight."

"Yeah, _cockstetter_." Richie insults "Why don't you and Henry go blow each other?"

"Why you little-" The boy in a mullet, Henry, begins

Henry goes to take a menacing step towards Richie, who throws his hands up in defense. Then, before I can break out of Eddie and Bill's hold on my arms, Patrick extends a lanky arm in front of Henry, stopping him in his tracks, his eyes never leaving me as he did so.

"Move your fucking arm, Hockstetter." He spits

"Ah, sweetheart, we didn't come to fight." The tall boy drawls "Just came to say hi is all."

"Move your fucking arm, Hockstetter!"

Someone else enters your peripheral, and you realize that it was Valerie, who was speed walking over. She looked quite distraught.

"Hi Valerie." You wave

Everyone's attention diverts to the older woman as she briskly walk-sprints her way over in long, purposeful steps.

"Hi, sweetheart. I see you've met my son and his friends." She cuts in sharply as she glances over the two other boys uneasily "Two of them at least."

She goes to stand behind the tallest boy and places her hands on his shoulders, from what I could tell she was a couple inches taller than him. In fact, I didnt even realize she was so tall until now.

"Did you introduce yourself, Patrick?" She asks

I watch her grip tense on his shoulders, neatly manicured nails crinkling the black fabric where her slender fingers dug into his shoulders. Patrick doesn't even move or flinch at this though, but his smile was a bit less intense.

He sharply extends his hand out to me.

"Well **sweetheart** , I'm Patrick." He tells me "Patrick Hockstetter."

Not being one to back down so easily, I reach out, slapping my hand against his in a tough handshake. I don't even bother giving him my name, and neither of them seem to mind it. Though, Valerie pursed her lips into a thin line.

"Now that you two have met," Valerie forces out "I believe my Patrick and I have to go inside. I need help looking for.. my purse. Henry, Victor, you two should go find your parents. I'm sure they're wondering where you are. I know Reginald is."

"Yes Mrs. Hockstetter." The two chorus blandly before turning to leave

Henry bumps shoulders with Richie harshly, whispering something to the boy with a snarl as he parts whilst Valerie ushers Patrick inside the house through the back door.

Patrick turns his head to me as he leaves, shooting me a snarky wave. My bubbling aggressions build once more as I take a couple steps towards him, watching as he stops, much to his mother's exasperation. My eyes narrow into slits.

"You fucking–"

Before I can go over there and show him what for, a large hand grabs my upper arm to stop me. In the heat of the moment, I honestly hadn't even realized that Bill and Eddie had released my arms.

"Don't." Mama's voice suddenly comes out in a dark tone behind me

I spin around to meet her hard gaze.

"But Mama, I wasn't gonna–" She shushes me

Mama places her hands on my shoulders, her expression softening immensely.

"I know you weren't and I'm proud of you." She tells me in a hushed tone "But the Hockstetter's were nice enough to throw us this barbecue."

Mama gestures to the crowd of talking adults, before she fixes a random strand of hair on my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I don't know what that boy said to you, but I'm sure Valerie is taking care of it. Thank you for not causing a scene." She pauses, staring down at me with a soft smile "I'll be sure to talk to Valerie about it later, okay?"

I huff out a sigh and shake myself of her hands, crossing them over my chest defensively.

"Fine Mama."

"If you get bothered again, come find your father or myself." She tells me "Let us handle it."

She smooths my hair out, pecks my forehead once again, and parts from me, leaving me standing there with a bubble in my chest that was begging to be released. I walk over to the large tree, giving it a swift punch.

"Fuckin' bullshit." I mumble

I cradle my now aching hand against my chest as Bill and the others approach me.

"S-Sor-Sorry about th-th-that." Bill sputters out

"Are you kidding? That could've been fucking awesome! [First Name] could've totally kicked their asses!" Richie chirps cockily "Those fucking assholes had it coming to 'em."

Eddie rolls his eyes

"Richie, are you serious? That's fucking Bowers and his gang. If they had Belch with em then we would've been toast. Plus we're like half their size."

"Except for [First Name]. She's almost as tall as Patrick!" Richie counters

"She's literally the same height as Bowers." Eddie snaps "And Bowers is like a brick wall of muscle and angst."

"Yeah? So? I'm sure [First Name] could take him." Richie argues before turning to me "Right [First Name]?"

I give them a thumbs up with my hurt hand, not registering that I shouldn't have done that until a small pain throbbed through my knuckles and fingers. I once again cradle my hand to my chest.

"Y-Y-You okay?" Bill questions "You puh-puh-punched that tr-tree really har-har-har–"

"You did hit that tree pretty hard." Eddie agrees

Richie nods in agreement with the boys.

"Le-Le-Let me s-s-s-s-say it!" Bill exclaims

"Yea, Eddie Spaghetti, let the poor man finish, he's disabled." Richie jokes

"I a-am n-n-n-not!" Bill argues

"Don't call me Eddie Spaghetti!" Eddie snaps at him

I snicker at their constant bickering.

"You guys are dumb." I tell them

"Hey!" Richie counters "I'll have you know that I get straight C's!"

"That's not something to brag about." Eddie tells him

Richie puffs his cheeks out and fixes his glasses. Bill approaches me and takes my hand, looking it over. I grit my teeth as he touches one of the bruised knuckles, my hand twitching in an attempt to escape.

"H-Hey Eh-Eh-Eddie? Do y-y-you h-have any buh-buh-bandages on han-hand?" Bill asks him

Eddie unzips his fanny pack and digs around in it, pulling out a single bandage.

"This is all I have." Eddie shrugs

"The magical fanny pack has failed us!" Richie exclaims dramatically, putting a hand to his head

We share a short laugh because of Richie, before I tug my hand away from Bill and let it drop to my side.

"No, but really, I'll be okay."

"See? [First Name] could totally beat Bowers and his gang up!" Richie suddenly exclaims, gesturing to me

"Nobody can do that! It's literally impossible!" Eddie quickly starts to argue

I plop down onto the grass and lay my back against the tree, watching the two as they argue. Bill tried to cut in a couple times to stop them from arguing, but eventually gives up as they silence him every time.

Okay, so maybe an overwhelming amount of new faces, isn't as overwhelming as I thought.

This just might work.


	4. Sympathetic

The car rolls down the street I had been growing a slight bit of familiarity to, Burnside Avenue. We cruise down, passing by the various houses until we reach ours, where Dad pulls into the driveway. The ride had been fairly silent when compared to how it was when we'd left for the Hockstetter's house. And I was fine with that.

I was still festering and bubbling.

As Dad puts the car in park and turns the keys out of the ignition, he turns around in his seat to look at me as Mama got to climbing out of the car.

"Listen, kiddaroo, your mother told me about what happened today." He begins, his voice gentle and calm

I look up at him, locking eyes.

"You don't have to say anything to me, since I know how you are when you're angry." He continues "But thank you for not doing anything to that boy."

"Mama wouldn't let me." I tell him, my tone sharp and frustrated

"I know, kiddaroo, but my thanks still stands." He tells me

Dad goes quiet as he scans my frowning face, his lips pursing as he thinks of how he wanted to finish off. He sucks a deep breath, and a smile brings itself to his face as he reaches out and takes my considerably smaller hand in his. At this, I force myself to swallow on my anger, almost choking as it goes down.

"You're a good kid, [First Name]." He admits "I love you very, very much—Your mother does too. We both love you."

Mama comes over and taps on the window on Dad's side gently, probably hoping to ask if he could give her the keys if he was planning on taking too long to extend his sympathy to me.

Sympathy that I didn't even need.

"Just know that it means so much that you're really trying for us." He finishes

As the anger creeps down my throat, leaving it hoarse and chalky, tears begin filling my waterline. I sharply remove my hand from his, a forced smile making it's way onto my face.

"Sure, Dad." I reply "Anytime."

Dad turns around in his seat and unbuckles his seatbelt. Mama steps out of the way so Dad can climb out of the car, and I follow suit.

Mama claps her hands together as Dad and I stand by the car, her eyes shifting between us as she smiles cheerfully.

"I know we ate a lot at the barbecue, but how about I make some brownies for us?" She suggests

Dad glances over at me and places a hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me like he'd smiled in the car.

"Well, you up for brownies kiddo?" He questions me

"Of course, I'm always up for brownies." I reply, the anger finally disappearing into my stomach

Dad's grin widens and he moves away from me, taking his hand away.

"So it's settled then." Dad chirps "Brownies, here we come!"

Dad starts off towards the house with pride whilst Mama follows behind him giggling into her hand at his antics. I, however, stay behind for a few minutes, taking the time to blink away my tears as my anger finally enters my stomach. I swallow once more for good measure and take in a deep breath. Now was not the time for me to boil over, I could do it later after Mama and Dad had gone to bed.

' _Yeah_ , _that sounds good_.' I tell myself

Before they realize I'm lagging behind, I hurry over to catch up with them. Dad, who still had the keys in his hand from when he took them out of the ignition, places another key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open. He steps aside for us to go inside as he usually does. Mama and I shuffle inside, her stopping at the doorway to take off her shoes as I carelessly trudge up the steps. Dad enters and shuts the door behind himself, the jingling of keys telling me that he'd returned them to his pocket.

"We'll call you downstairs when they're done, alright kiddo?" Dad calls up to me

I turn and wave a dismissive gesture to him, telling him that I didn't care and whatever they did was fine, before turning and continuing my short journey up the stairs, down the hallway, and into my room.

I open the door tiredly and gently throw it closed behind me as I step inside. I kick off my shoes and remove my flannel, letting it drop to the floor behind me as I walk away, abandoning it as I jump onto my bed. I laid there for a few minutes, face-down into my pillows and blankets. Not realizing how I began to drift away as I played today's events through my head over and over again, like a broken record.

It gets old.

❝What? What do you mean it _gets old_?❞

❝I mean exactly what I said. It gets old.❞

❝How can doing _this_ get old?❞

❝I dunno, after we nearly got arrested last time it just lost it's entertainment value.❞

"Hey kiddo?" A voice suddenly stirs me

I snort myself awake and push myself up off the bed, rubbing my eyes as I look around, eyes darting over to the grey clock on my nightstand that read 10:14.

I'd been asleep for about an hour.

Dad stood in my doorway, hugging the door with his body as he chuckled at me. I reach up to the sky and stretch.

"Brownies are done." He tells me

"Sweet." I reply

I push myself off the bed and onto my feet. Dad waits by the door for me to come over so he can ruffle my hair as I walk by, still a bit groggy.

"Mornin' sleepy." He jokes

He walks beside me as we saunter down the hallway and the stairs,

I take a bite of the chocolatey goodness and plop down into my desk chair, taking a moment to start up my computer.

 **June 21, 3:01 a.m**

 **Firebird:** So that's it huh?

 **Firebird:** you just leave without telling me?

 **Firebird:** or anyone?

 **Firebird:** don't ignore me [First Name]!

 **June 22, 2:14 p.m**

 **Firebird:** hello?

 **Firebird:** oh are you too good for me now?

 **June 25, 3:35 p.m**

 **Firebird:** Youre such a bitch I knew you'd leave, the girls knew it, the school knew it, the town knew, everyone knew

 **Today, 2:09 a.m**

 **Firebird:** Youre gonna regret this so hard you fucked with the wrong pepple

 **Firebird:** people*

 **Firebird:** bitch

I take a moment to finish my brownie peacefully and lick my fingers clean, before wiping them on my pants and hovering them over the keyboard, casually typing away.

 **Today, 10:14 p.m**

 **[Username]:** Abandonment is a bitch, isn't it?

 **[Username]:** Next time don't throw your so-called "best friend" under the bus without expecting them to hitch a ride.

 **[Username]:** Now stop contacting me.


End file.
